Case-File: The Death of Ben Fellows
by random-k
Summary: How did Chloe's uncle, the necromancer Ben Fellow's, die? Was it suicide? Murder? Or something else. As the investigator can attest, sometimes there is no clear cut answer.


Case- File: The Death of Ben Fellows

* * *

_I own nothing but my own Ideas_

* * *

It happened on a rainy day. Actually, that's inaccurate. It was a full-blown storm. Lightning occasionally lit up the sky, followed by a crash of thunder. The raindrops slammed against the window, obscuring the view of any who cared to look outside.

A man –Ben if you care to know -who had not taken note of the sky's warning, ran down the street. At that moment, he was desperately wishing he had taken note of the weathers warning earlier. Then, he might have been able to sit curled up in a blanket, and properly appreciate the awesome of the storm. Instead, he had decided to go to the grocery store. He's running, but not because of the storm, despite what an outsider would believe. The pineapple he had set out to buy has long been abandoned. No, He's running for his life.

Behind him, a gunshot sounds out, followed by the crash of thunder. The man chasing him is not a top-notch shooter. Nonetheless, he seams to have a lot of ammunition.

Ben knew that, if he stops running, he is dead. To his left is an open door. He ducks into it as another shot rings out.

Its an apartment. He starts running up the stairs. If he wants to live, he doesn't have time to wait for the elevator. The stairs will hinder him and his pursuer, but hopefully being ahead will let him get out alive. Heavy footsteps begin come from behind him. He speeds up, hoping to keep his lead.

Around the eighth floor, he runs into a hallway. He is panting hard and his vision is blurry. He is still in the lead. Barely. A few doors down, a woman is exiting her apartment. He runs up and shoves her aside, so he can get in. He slams the door shut, and lets out a sigh of relief.

He hears footsteps. Another gunshot rings out.

"I know you're in there."

He almost has a heart attack. He has to get out of this apartment. He runs out onto the balcony. He steps out onto the fire exit, and the step groans under his weight. He doesn't think it will hold out for him.

He turns around to leave, but his pursuer is standing behind him.

"There's no where else to run, no where else to hide. So listen up-"

But Ben isn't listening anymore. Or at least ,not to him. The air rushing past his ears drown out all other sounds. The roar is over powering. The sky above is cold, elite, and beautiful. The rain is slowing down now, and he thinks he sees a rainbow. He saw a bush below. He hopes he can hit it.

There is a rush of pain, and the word goes dark.

* * *

He opens his eyes again. His pursuer is standing over him.

"What the hell did you do that for?" The man asks Ben.

"You were chasing after me with a gun, and you are asking why I jumped?" Ben asks him.

"That was to get your attention."

Ben gave him an odd look. "You were shooting a gun at me to get my attention?" In a tone that suggests the real unsaid question is '_what the hell is wrong with you ?'_

"Whenever I try to get necromancers to listen to me, they ignore me. A gunfire is hard to ignore."

"Why did you want my attention?" Ben asks him.

"Look up. See her?"

Ben looks up. On the balcony he had just jumped off of, is a woman. She is crying.

"That there is a Shaman. She saw your death in the spirit world. She sent me to give you a warning."

"Warning acknowledged." Ben tells him.

"Not really." His pursuer admits. "Look down."

That sentence made his blood run cold. Well, it would have, if he hadn't looked down, and seen his blood spattered across the pavement. It's a chilling sight either way.

Its ironic that a necromancer is only a normal person, once they are dead. Ironic and annoying. One would think that having power with the dead in life, give someone more when they joined the realm of the dead.

The next day he gets the surreal experience (although he is sure almost every ghost has done it) of attending his own funeral. Jennifer is crying her eyes out, and Lauren is holding her and trying to keep a straight face. Mom is sobbing into Dad's shoulder.

There are more people at the funeral, but these are the only people Ben Fellows cares about.

* * *

**The official cause of death is suicide. But knowing the story you do now, would you still call it one? Suicide, murder, accidental manslaughter… It's a thin line, and despite years of experience and interviews with all of the participants, I am unsure of what to rule it as. I pass the case on to you, to do with as you wish. **

_From the investigators last log_

* * *

_"When he was nineteen he died in a fall. Whether he jumped or whether he was running from ghosts, we never knew" Letter from Lauren Fellows to Chloe Sanders. The Awakening Chapter 13_

_The October ghost challenge, is a challenge I take every October, where I write about a character who is dead or dies in October. Sadly I was late… again._

_There are no guidelines for Ben, and I tried to pick a neutral POV. Hope its not too Cliche._

_What would you call this scenario?_

_Leave a review : )_


End file.
